With increasing progress in data processing technology, both hardware and software, biomedical analysis systems are becoming more and more prevalent. Presently, image enhancement systems have been developed for providing images of body systems such as, for example, magnetic resonance imaging devices, ultrasound imaging, Computer Tomography imaging, etc. Image enhancement systems are typically used for capturing and processing data to be used to provide an image of functional systems of a patient, as for example, the patient's heart, lungs, etc. These systems make no attempt to collect or analyze other data representing the functional systems of the patient.
Other image analysis systems have been developed that are used for analyzing image data of specimens taken from a patient. As examples, devices have been provided for analyzing image data representing blood cells, bone marrow cells, brain cells, etc. Image analysis systems are typically designed to capture and process image data to be used to determine characteristics of the specimen, as for example, blood cell count. These systems attempt to identify various objects within the specimen, e.g., individual cells, so that the characteristics of the object can be further analyzed to determine the overall quality or condition of the specimen. However, prior image analysis systems have failed to provide effective methods or apparatus for identifying individual objects of interest within the specimen without special preparation of the specimen.
As an example, image analysis systems have been provided to screen portions of a cervical Pap smear. These systems typically require special preparation for the cervical Pap smear specimen before the specimen can be examined. This is because a typical cervical Pap smear specimen, that may be examined by a cytotech without the aid of an image analysis system, includes layers and chunks of cells that cannot readily be identified using available imaging data processing technology. However, the special preparation required for these analysis systems require additional steps in the preparation of the specimen and, therefore, increase the overall expense and complication of the analysis.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method for identifying objects of interest within the field of view of a microscope of an image analysis system without requiring special preparation of the specimen being imaged. Further, it is desirable to provide a method for identifying objects of interest within the field of view of a microscope of an image analysis system that is capable of identifying individual objects that may be located proximate other objects. More particularly, it is desirable to provide a method for use with image analysis systems for identifying cells of a cervical Pap smear specimen.